pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombanuim Statue and Factory Plant
Coming Soon ! (BTW W.I.P.) Created by n8five484 Brain Busters Level 1 |Normal Level 2|Normal Level 3|EP+SB Level 4|AF Tutorial Level 5|Normal Level 6|LS Level 7|Normal Level 8|Gargantuar Fight Level 9|AF & LS Level 10| Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24|AF+CA Level 25|Mini-Boss + LAL+LS Level 26 Level 27 Level 49|Save our Seeds+AF+LAL Level 50|ZF -------------------------------------------------- Key: LAL = Lock and Loaded LS = Last Stand CA = Cannons Away ZF (OR) BB = Zombot Fight & Boss Battle SB = Sun Bomb EP = Evil Potions AF = Acid Fog Boss Battles At level 25 you will have to face Zombanuim Golem with Twin-Sun, Peashooter, Tall-nut, Cherry Bomb, and Sale Bean which makes it hard because the sun costs have increased. At level 50 you will have to face the Zombanuim Zombot Twister on a Conveyor Belt with all Zombanuim Statue and Factory Plant obainted plants. Acid Fog Acid Fog is Zombanuim Statue and Factory Plant's exclusive brain buster, the goal is to survive the zombie attacks while under acid fog. Put plants in places where the acid fog has not touched. Use flashlight bean and plantern to clear up the acid fog. Lock and Loaded Save Our Seeds Sun Bomb Cannons Away Evil Potions Appearance REPLACE THE PICTURE WITH YOUR AREA APPEARANCE, IF YOU DON'T HAVE THE APPEARACE IMAGE, JUST WRITE WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE. Info Sun: (Low, Medium, High). Start with --- sun. Plants: Write the strategy on how you should put the plants here. An example is, You have to use Lobbed-shot plants because of thõe angle. Also, water plants (except Tangle kelp and Mangrove root) will flow away because of the stream, so you must use Moss Bridge to plant her New Plants: *Magnet-Shroom *Lockbox *Plantern *Acid Flower *Thorn-Bush *Tall-Nut *Flashlight Bean *)Sale Bean *)Broad Bean ) = Means not unlocked but given as chosen plant in Zombanuim Golem Last Stand, Lock and Loaded Fight and Level 30. New Zombies: *Zombanuim Zombie *Zombanuim Smith Zombie *Zombanuim Conehead Zombie *Zombanuim Buckethead Zombie *Zombanuim Armored Gargantuar *Zonbanuim Pole Gargantuar *Zombanuim Helmet Imp *Zombanuim Golem *Zombanuim Umbrella Zombie *Zombanuim Zombot Twister Last Line of Defense: *ISILM Lawn Mower *Steam Rocket Lawn Mower Crazy Dave's Speechs: : Replace this with what Crazy Dave will tell you, Buddy. : You know, you can add more speeches.. : Good luck, and make the page as detailed as possible! Level 1 Previous Area: Crazy Dave's Ark : Replace this with what Crazy Dave will tell you, Buddy. : You know, you can add more speeches.. : Good luck, and make the page as detailed as possible! Level 5 Crazy Dave:Neighbor do you smell something strange? Penny:Don't smell it. Cover your nose. Crazy Dave:Why? Penny: 90% of acid. Crazy Dave:Take cover! Level 25 Dr. Zombosss:Since I don't won't lose. Dr. Zomboss: I brought you my INDESTRUCTIBLE GOLEM! Crazy Dave:Oh no we got problems! Crazy Dave:Looks like our conveyor belt is broken and the plant cost has greatly increase. Penny:Use these sale beans they can lower the prices! Crazy Dave:Oh Goody! After defeating Zombanuim Golem -------------------------------------------------- Dr.Zomboss: It can't BE! Crazy Dave: Yes it can! Dr.Zomboss: Well back to Plan E. Crazy Dave:What else does he have?! Penny:I suspect another Zombot. Level 32 Dr.Zomboss:You think you can reach, me think again! Dr.Zomboss:I have sent an elite zombie troop team to eliminate and destroy your brains. Crazy Dave:We gotta stop these zombies by saying "STOP!". Penny:Or we can use Broad Bean Crazy Dave: Another bean!? What is amazing about it! Penny: It can squash zombies three times. Crazy Dave: Good point! Level 50 Dr.Zomboss: Welcome back Dr.Zomboss: Ever wonder why David wears a pot, says he is crazy and unintelligant. Dr.Zomboss:Because he is one of us, just scared. Crazy Dave:False. Penny: Complete Lies. After defeating Zombanuim Zombot Twister -------------------------------------------------- Dr.Zomboss:Hahahahhahahhahhahhahhahahah.. Crazy Dave:Where do you think your going! Dr.Zomboss:Goodbye and Goodluck. Crazy Dave:He's a goner! Let's celebrate. Penny:Not yet. He still alive and plus he might tell aliens to come to Earth. Crazy Dave: Not again! Crazy Dave: Where are we? Next Area: Cloud Category:Areas